A Heart Pounding Christmas Vacation
by Ai-chan-Fallen Angel
Summary: Being alone with someone can change the way you think about them. When it comes to Amu, it can go a bit overboard! A Christmas vacation gone wrong or right? Rated M for laungage and Lemon/Lime desu
1. An Unexpected Invitation

"Eh-ehh, a Christmas party…I'll go but only because I've always wanted to go to Okinawa City" she said, her head turned to the side, trying to head her cherry red face. She's always so cute when she blushes. I just hope my friends don't try anything with us.

Ai-Chan: Welcome to Ai-Chan's first fanfic!!!

Ikuto: She's always wanted to write a fanfic

Ai-Chan: You got a problem with it kitty boy *evil glare*

Amu: DONT YOU GLARE AT MY IKUTO!!

Ikuto:*whistles* "Your" Ikuto ehh

Amu: W-wait t-that's not...I-I just…AWW DAMMIT IKUTO!!!*blushing*

Ikuto:*picks her up bridal style* You're so cute when you blush

Ai-Chan: Save it for the fanfic -_-"Can someone do the disclaimer??

Tadase: Ai-Chan doe-

Ai-Chan:*kicks in head* NOT YOU!!!

Tadase:*somewhere in India* Why meeeeeeee

Suu: Ai-Chan doesn't own Shugo Chara desu~

Ai-Chan: Anyone seen the main characters *weird sounds coming from bedroom*

Logan: I think I found them

Ai-Chan: Why the hell are you here…oh screw it ON WITH THE STORY!!!...Logan go make yourself useful and buy me a cream cheese bagel and a Foamy CD.

Logan: Why should I

Ai-Chan: CAUSE I SAID SO….AND LIKE I SAID ON WITH THE STORY!!!!

Chapter 1: An Unexpected Invitation

"Man it's been so boring lately. Why can't something exciting happen? It's almost Christmas after all" Amu complained into her pillow.

It'd been two weeks since there had been any X-egg sightings, and Easter hadn't seemed to be up to anything lately. All the Guardians seemed pretty happy about that, but Amu was tired of it. She wanted something to happen during Christmas. Anything would've been fine now. Even one little X-egg showing up would be fine. She got up and opened the door to the balcony. The breeze felt good blowing on her face: it was cold, but it wasn't as cold as you expect in winter. She decided it was time to get ready for bed. She walked back inside, keeping the window open, grabbed her pajamas, and walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

30 minutes later she walked out and dried her body off a little, leaving her still pretty wet. She put on her underwear and a camisole. As she started putting her pajama shirt on, she heard one of her charas calling her

"Amu-Chan, can you come here a minute desu~"

They added "desu". Obviously it was Suu.

Amu walked out to see what she wanted. She found Suu caught on the strap of her egg-holding case. (A/N I don't know what it's really called so I'll call it that)

"Honestly, how did you get yourself into a mess like this" Amu teased while unhooking her from the strap "Alright your free"

"Thank you Amu-Chan desu~". And with that she went to sleep with the other two charas.

Amu decided to let the wind dry her hair a little and stepped onto the balcony once more, forgetting she wasn't fully dressed.

"If only something exciting would happen. I'd give anything to have an exciting Christmas" Amu said to herself

"Well I have an idea" someone whispered in her ear. She jumped back and almost fell off the balcony before being caught by the man that startled her. As she got back on her feet, she saw who it was that saved her. Midnight blue hair, eyes as dark as the bottom of the ocean, wearing his signature black school uniform, one hand holding his violin case, the other grasping hers, helping her up(A/N I could go on all day but I'll stop here), it was none other the mysterious black cat, Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

"Eh-ehhh, w-why are you here" she asked, feeling embarrassed that she almost fell.

"I have a favor to ask. I want to go somewhere with over Christmas break" Ikuto asked, his eyes glistening in the moonlight

"W-where is it?" At that moment she could feel a blush starting to grow on her face, but was able to hold it down

"There's a big Christmas party in Okinawa City. Me and some friends are going, but if I go without a date, I'll get stuck going with one of my fan club members" he started to shudder at the thought of them. His fan club members practically worshiped him. It was of the few things that frightened him. "Please don't make me go through that"

Amu started to laugh a little once he said that. She thought about it for a moment. 'A Christmas party with a bunch of high schoolers I don't even know sounds kinda weird, but Ikuto will be there. I always seem to be happy around him, and Okinawa City is place I've wanted to see for a while, and I've wanted to do something for Christmas. But I shouldn't sound too eager'.

"Eh-ehh, a Christmas party…I'll go, but only because I've always wanted to go to Okinawa City" she said, her head turned to the side, trying to head her cherry red face. '_She's always so cute when she blushes. I just hope my friends don't try anything with us._'

Ikuto put his hand under her chin, pulling her face centimeters from his. "You can't fool me with that "cool and spicy" act. I've seen the real you, you're actually looking forward to it, aren't you". Amu felt her heartbeat triple in speed

"BAKA!!!!!!" She started punching his chest "Hentai nekomimi!!"

It was then that Ikuto had actually looked somewhere other then Amu's face. She looked down at her body and realized what he was staring at. She was standing in front him in nothing but her underwear and a lace camisole that were still pretty wet and almost showing her naked body, along with a yellow polka dotted pajama shirt that was falling off her back. She looked something out of a nudie magazine!

Before she had the chance to go inside, Ikuto's phone started ringing. He pulled out of his pocket to look at the ID. It read "Easter". Ikuto suddenly got a dark look on his face. His eyes looked practically emotionless and his head was down hiding most of his face.

"I'll pick you up Friday after school. There's a train station about a 10 minute walk from Seiyo Elementary, we're taking that to the city. We're coming back Sunday night. You should probably ask your parents if you can come." He told Amu everything she needed to know and jumped off her balcony.

'_What was that? He looked…I don't even know how to say what he looked like. Oh well_' she went back into her room to get dressed. 'I've got my Christmas plans now. Dear god please let Friday come soon'. And with that she fell asleep, dreaming about the kind of time she'd have with Ikuto.

Ai-Chan: How was it?

Logan: It was-

Ai-Chan: NOT YOU!!!

Logan: I liked it*doom*

Ai-Chan: R-really *blushing*

Eru: Ai-Chan and Logan are all love-dovey~

Ai-Chan: WE ARE NOT DAMMIT!!!!!!...now what did the main characters think

Ikuto….I loved it…

Amu: OMG HE SAW ME NUDE, IKUTO SAW ME NUDE!!!!

Ai-Chan: He saw you halfway nude he's not gonna see you nude…yet

Ikuto: Seriously!

Logan: Yup! I've read the next 9 chapters at school.

Ai-Chan: I've only written 2 chapters…

Logan:…You filled up that many pages with 2 chapters

Ai-Chan: It's a very small book you know

Logan: True

Amu: He's gonna see me nude T_T

Ai-Chan: What were all those noises coming from my bedroom ^_^

Amu: OMG YOU HEARD THOSE……well nobody's supposed to know when I do stuff like that

Ai-Chan:…Your gonna have to get over that ^_^

Everyone: PLEASE R&R....Or else


	2. The Beautiful Girl Appears

Ai-chan: WELCOME TO CHAPTER 2!!!

Ikuto: Why are you so hyper?

Ai-chan:*pervy smirk* I've got lots of good ideas for later chapters

Amu: OH SHIT GET AWAY FROM ME YOU PERVS!!!!

Ikuto:*catches Amu* Awww don't be so mean. I thought I was your "Dear Ikuto-koi"

Amu: When did I say that?

Logan: That's a spoiler for later chapters.

Amu and Ikuto: How do you know that O_O

Logan: I read her fanfic book…By the way you better make sure nobody else reads it.

Ai-chan: D-does it suck that bad*sad face*

Logan:*blushing* N-no it's just that the teachers think 7th graders shouldn't write that kinda stuff.

Amu: What kind of stuff is he talking about?

Ai-chan: I'll tell you if you get me bagel ^_^

Everyone: What's with you and bagels

Ai-chan: I LIKE BAGELS YOU GOTTA PROBLEM WITH IT!!

Ikuto: I do

Ai-chan:*pulls out notebook* Well if that's true then I might put Tadase in during this moment, and this one, oh and this one too

Ikuto: NONONO I'LL BE GOOD LET ME STAY ESPECIALLY THE LAST ONE!!

Amu: Lemme see*grabs notebook* OMG YOU'VE GOT ME SAYING THAT! I'M 13!...Do I really have to say this. I sound kinda…desperate. Hey are you listening?!

Ai-chan: Someone do the disclaimer!*Tadase pops up* THAT'S NOT GAY!!

Miki and Yoru: Ai-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara.

Ai-chan: But I do own Ikuto's friends who play veeery small roles in this(not including the bishoujo one) ^_^

Chapter 2: The beautiful girl appears

Amu's POV

_'Man, why can't the damn bell ring already.' _I sat at my desk staring at the clock(A/N thank you sooo much to the person that told me about the typo...who thought 1 letter could make that much difference). It's already Friday. Two minutes until class ends to be exact. I got my stuff for the trip in my bag, permission from parents…well I told I would be with the Guardians but still. '_Dammit I want to go already._'

Sounding like an angel's choir, I heard the bell ring. I wanted to run out of the room as fast as I could, but that's way out of character. I decided to walk with Tadase-kun, even though I couldn't pay attention to what he was saying. I wonder why I seem to think about Ikuto more then I do him. It's not just this past week. Somehow Ikuto's always on my mind. He's so closed up, yet I feel like I know him better then anyone else and vise versa. Oh well, I'll figure it out soon enough.

Normal POV

Amu and Tadase walked outside to find a bunch of girls crowded around the front gates. They immediately saw what it was that was attracting the girls. Standing at the gates was Ikuto, waiting for Amu as he had promised.

After seeing Ikuto standing at the gates, she lost her character.

"Ikutoooo~" she yelled while running after him.

Tadase stood there in awe the scene he was witnessing. Tsukiyomi Ikuto was walking off with Amu, the closest thing he had Amulet Heart(A/N I kept the Amulet Heart thing cause I'll need it later.). Ikuto was walking off with his Amulet Heart and all he could do was stand there like moron

Amu and Ikuto walked toward a train station about ten minutes away from Seiyo Middle School(A/N She's a 7th grader and Ikuto's a senior. I changed it ^_^).Amu looked up at Ikuto every few seconds, trying to think of something

Amu's POV

'_Think Amu think! What should I say? Oh, I got it!'_

"Neh Ikuto, what are your friends like? If I have to spend a week with them, I want to know what they're like".

Ikuto looked at me, his deep blue eyes filled with amusement.

"They're annoying." He answered quickly

"Well if they're annoying, why do you hang out with them?"

"I don't know. They don't tell me what to do and not to do I guess".

"I don't get it"

"You don't have to. Look we're here. Oh one more thing; please don't let anything they say get into your head".

Before I could ask what that meant, we were close enough to hear Ikuto's friends making comments. Judging by their tone of voice, Ikuto never told them I was coming.

"Oh Tsukiyomi, why'd you bring a middle schooler. If you didn't wanna go with Sakaki-chan then you should've said so" said a girl in a blue and black sailor suit. I guess the school uniform since the guys are wearing the same outfit as Ikuto, even if he pulls it off so much better. '_Wait what am I thinking? I shouldn't be thinking that other guys are hot…ok Ikuto is the only exception since he is extremely sexy…BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN I LIKE HIM!. Great I'm yelling at myself in my head. I'm such an idiot._

"You wouldn't let me come without a date and I didn't wanna go Kashima" Ikuto put his arm around my waist and pulled my body toward his, making me blush like crazy. "So I brought my own"

Suddenly, someone walked out from behind a pole(A/N Imagine a big pole -_-") A girl, probably about 5'7, long violet hair flowing down her back and ending at her knees, big dark brown eyes, a large…umm chest size…, and a slender body. Standing with a school bag in her hands that were currently resting on her lap, very petite, almost as if she'd been raised by rich people. This girl was a fantasy to boys everywhere. She looked at me and Ikuto with a look of confusion and disappointment. '_This girl must be Sakaki'_

"Tsukiyomi-kun…" was the only thing she said, although I doubt anyone but me and Ikuto heard it.

Normal POV 

"Well we should get to know Tsuki-chan's little friend, she's gonna be with us for a week after all" said Ayumi.

After hearing that Amu burst out laughing, "....HAHAHAHAHA TSUKI-CHAN!! You never told me you had a nickname. I should try using it."

"If you start calling me that I'll rape you" Ikuto replied, a dark aura surrounding him.

Amu quickly shut up after that.

After about five minutes of awkward silence, a loudspeaker came on.

"All passengers going to Okinawa City, please board now"

"Oh that's us. Let's go everyone!"

As Amu stepped through the entrance to the train, she felt someone pull her collar, causing her to fall straight back, only to be saved by Ikuto. He grabbed her and pulled her body onto his. He fell on his knees while Amu was shielded by his body. (A/N his sexy body ^_^). Amu sat there in his arms, blushing like a tomato, while the girl that pulled her just stared in anger in jealousy. "First he dumps me for some little bitch and now he's hugging her! I'll break them apart. I swear it" the person said to herself, making sure nobody heard her.

Ikuto's POV

We sat on the ground for a minute or so before someone said something. It sounded like Kawari (A/N girl who calls him "Tsuki-chan"). I was actually pretty disappointed. I liked holding Amu that close. I could feel her breath on my ears and her chest pressed onto mine. She's actually pretty big there for a 7th grader. Thank god our waists were separated. If they weren't…she would've felt something she shouldn't have. Why the hell does that always happen when I'm around Amu? Note to self: NEVER wear tight pants around her. (A/N (there's lots of these, bear with me) If you don't get this, stop reading this fanfic because you are obviously too young)

We got up and stepped into the train. I sat beside Amu, my friends were scattered around somewhere, and Kashima was nowhere to be seen. _'I'm alone with Amu. Thank you god! Oh for your next miracle, can you push Kaozumi off a really high building…and then have him land in shark-infested waters. No rush though, I'm fine with this for now'_

Ai-chan: Nothing really happened here

Logan: Is there a reason nothing much happened here

Ai-chan: Writers block…Even though I have ideas for like 13 different chapters-

Amu and Ikuto: Most of them being lemons!

Ai-chan: DON'T INTERRUPT ME!!...But it's true…I just can't put everything together right

Miki: When are me and Yoru gonna be in

Ai-chan: Next chapter…and there's a cute amuto moment too

Ikuto: Like what??

Ai-chan: Well you and Amu are alone on a four-hour train ride. That's your only hint.

Logan: And also we have a question for the readers

Amu: In the story I'm not sure if I like Ikuto or Tadase

Miki: So we want ideas for how Amu realizes she loves Ikuto

Ikuto: That's gonna be the first lemon chapter…hehe the first*carries Amu to bedroom*

Ai-chan: So we want as many ideas as possible. Now for our last announcement

Everyone but Ikuto and Amu: PLZ R&R!!

Ai-chan: And tell the two lovers not to do it on my bed! I want to be able to sleep on it!

Yoru: Anyone wanna go stop them nyaa~ *everyone shakes head*

Ai-chan:….Fine I'll sleep on Logan's bed

Logan: STAY AWAY FROM MY HOUSE!!!


	3. So Much Happens in a Half Hour

Ai-chan: CHAPTER 3 IS HERE!!!

Miki: Me and Yoru still aren't in this one

Ai-chan: Your in the next one ^_^ Now what does happen in this chapter

Ikuto: I say and think more perverted things

Amu: My thoughts were a lot more perverted then yours…and Logan won't be in this chat…Ai-chan put him in the hospital

Ai-chan: HE WAS GONNA SHOW MY BOOK TO THE TEACHERS DO YOU KNOW WHAT WOULD HAPPEN THEN!!!

Amu…Y-you would be in trouble?

Ai-chan: I WOULD BE EXPELLED FOR WRITING PORNOS…and then I would have to go to some kinda shrink O_O

Ikuto: So you finished the lemons*sparkly eyes*

Ai-chan: Oh yeah it's in this chapter and there's another one in a chapter or two…I might put a filler chapter of the Guardians Christmas, or maybe I'll have Tadase end up staying at the same hotel you guys are at ^_^

Ikuto: You do that I will cut of your limbs and feed them to sharks

Ai-chan: Learn to take a joke… and no more gore movies for you…you took my Elfin Lied DVDs didn't you. I've been looking for those for weeks*glare*

Yoru: Can you start the chapter already I want the next chapter to come soon!

Ai-chan: Anxious for miru aren't you

Yoru: AI-CHAN DOESN'T OWN SHUGO CHARA!! IF SHE DID IT WOULD AIR AT MIDNIGHT SO LITTLE KIDS CAN'T WATCH IT!! Now start the story!

Miki: *drooling* Wow Yoru's hot when angry

Ai-chan:…I wonder if I could write a lemon with shugo charas…nah I won't even try it…but if I made them real people…WOOO idea for a new fanfic! Now like Yoru said START CHAPTER 3!

Everyone: HORRAY FOR LEMONS!!!

Btw bold print equals fantasies ^_^

Chapter 3: So much happens in a half hour

Amu's POV

We got on the train and sat down. Ikuto's friends were around paying no attention to us. _'Alone with Ikuto…maybe I can find out some more about him.'_

I sat there trying to find something to say. I had so many questions for him. I don't want to seem to prying though. First things first, why did he ask me to come with him instead of that really beautiful girl. Uhh Sakaki I think.

"Hey Ikuto"

"What"

"W-why did you ask me to come with you instead of Sakaki-san"

After I asked this, his cat ears came up. _'Oh the cat ears! He looks so cute like that. I wonder if other people can see them? Oh boy more questions'_

"What makes you ask that."

"I-I just think it's kinda weird. You picked me as your date instead of the really beautiful Sakiki-san"

"Damn it, not you too. I don't think she's that hot. She's looks too high class, and she's a pretty boring person."

In an instant I felt Ikuto's hand on my lower back. He pulled me closer, our faces so close I could smell his hair. _'Oh, his hair smells different then last time. It's lemony_(A/N This will be noted in later chapters so remember it)_Oh no why I am I thinking like that again!'_

"And she doesn't have that cute, blushing face of yours"

I looked into his deep blue eyes. I saw a look of amusement, no surprise there, but there was also a look of distress . I felt his arm tense on my back; it looked as if something bad had just happened.

Ikuto's POV

'_Not again! Dammit every time. I can't even look at her eyes without it happening. Those beautiful honey-brown eyes that shine whenever I see them.'_

Ikuto suddenly got a vision in his head: Amu lying on a bed in a dark room, holding a pillow that covered her bare stomach and places he wanted to see, but feared if he did, he lose all control and do things he and Amu would regret.

'_Why do I keep thinking these kinds of things. It's wrong to think of her like that isn't it. She's only in middle school. But she…how the hell does she seduce me like this unconsciously. Maybe it's just that I'm desperate for her. That's probably true, but she already likes Okosama-king. Why do I have to love her so much? Dammit I…ugh I can't put it in words.'_

"I-Ikuto. L-let go of m-me. D-doing stuff l-like this in p-public is e-embarrassing."

I was about to let go before I found another perfect teasing opportunity. I moved my mouth toward her ear and whispered to her,

"So it's fine if I do it when we're alone".

Normal POV

Amu found herself actually taking the question seriously. _'Was it ok if Ikuto did anything with me?_ _Why am I even thinking about this? The one I love is…Tadase-kun…right'?_

An image of Tadase popped into her head. The image had Tadase reaching out to her, but he was suddenly blown away by the wind. (A/N It's not as funny in a fanfic) The empty spot where Tadase was standing was filled by Ikuto, who had jumped down from the great beyond and landed in a very sexy pose. She then started thinking about things that people her age shouldn't even consider doing (A/N I hated writing this*shudders*)

**A dark hotel room, occupied by her and Ikuto. She wrapped her arms around his neck and legs around his waist, her mouth slowly growing closer to his. She whispered a quick "I love you" and pressed her lips onto his. They kissed again and again, each kiss growing deeper. Ikuto pushed her against a wall and moved his mouth down her neck. He put his hands onto the top button of her shirt and tore his hand straight down, revealing a lacy red bra and probably breaking her shirt. He moved his mouth back up to hers and put his hand on her shoulders and slid them down her arms. Amu quickly unbuttoned his shirt and threw it on the ground, revealing his flawless chest. She pulled her chest onto his and dropped her legs down. Ikuto took this opportunity to put his hands into her skirt. He undid the two buttons at the side and the skirt dropped to the ground. Before taking anything else off, he moved his mouth down to her right breast, sucking and licking every part of it. Amu let out a groan and put her hands on Ikuto's shoulders to push him back. They both fell on the floor, Amu's waist lying right on top of Ikuto's. She put her hands into his pants and pulled down. **

Amu quickly shook her head to get that thought out of her head before it went any farther. She quickly answered her question after what seemed like 20 minutes but had really been about 5 seconds.

"L-like I'd ever even dream of doing anything with you"

Ikuto chuckled and let go of her. He laid his head onto the back of the seat and started to nap.

Amu's POV

'_HOLY SHIT WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!!! Did I really have a fantasy of me and Ikuto…doing it. I wonder, would it really be that bad. Wait what am I thinking? I don't like Ikuto and I don't wanna do it with him! …Ok I do! I really do! What the fuck is wrong with m. I'm 13 and I'm thinking about that…and with a 17 year old…an extremely sexy 17 year old, but a 17 year old'_

I looked up at the sleeping Ikuto and remembered the lyrics to one of my favorite songs; "Tonight we'll touch and they won't know. I know your dying to take off you clothes". I examined every part of his body, his head, chest, stomach, and every other part that seemed sexy about him. I went into a trance-like state, broken by something hitting my lap. I looked down to find Ikuto sleeping on my knees! I tried to move but Ikuto had grabbed my legs. I was stuck! Am I expected to just sit here while sleeps on me?!...Although he really is cute when he sleeps. I ran my hands through his silky hair.

I suddenly felt a chill go down my spine. I turned my head to see what it was, but didn't see anything. Must've been my imagination. I continued running my hands through his hair.

Normal POV

The intercom turned on,

"Um, I'm sorry to say this, but we will not be arriving to Okinawa City for another 4 hours. The train has broken down"

Everyone started talking and Ikuto even got up.

"Did something bad happen" he said, looking around the train.

"The train broke down. We won't be arriving for another four hours".

"Really? Wow that sucks. I hope my reservations don't get cancelled"

"Reservations"?

"Hotel reservations. 3 double beds and 1 single"

"…Wait…That means…WE'RE SHARING THE SAME ROOM!!!"

Amu started freaking out. How was she supposed to control her imagination while sleeping near him. She might see more of the fantasy she had already come up with. She sat on her seat with a look of fear, desperation, and embarrassment.

TBC (Yeah I gots writers block so this is just a lemon chapter until I get to the fun stuff at the hotel in chapter 5 ^_^)

Ai-chan: NO MORE!! NO MORE FRIKEN LEMONS!!!I FEEL SO DIRTY!

Ikuto: Oh come on that was barely a lemon.

Amu: Really you gotta have something better then that.

Ai-chan:…I could…I'll ask the readers! If you want me to put in actual lemons then say so in your reviews.

Logan: And what was with that song reference in the middle of the chapter

Ai-chan:…How did you…oh screw it. Anyway the song was Wish we were older by Metro Station I'M OBBSESSED WITH THAT SONG!!!

Ikuto: She probably gets some of her lemon ideas from it,

Ai-chan:…That's a good idea! I could listen to the song, get lemons from it, and not feel so dirty!

Logan: Why did you write lemons in the first place

Ai-chan: Ai-chan likes lemons~

Logan: Your almost as stupid as Jake

Jake: Someone call me*looks around*

Logan: Why is he here!

Ai-chan: Squirrel boy here is a randomness chat regular now ^_^

Amu: Ok it's like midnight and Ai-chan needs to rest her broken leg so I'll end it for her

Ikuto: *staring at Logan and Jake* they both like Ai-chan

Amu: Duh....

Logan and Squirrelly: *blushing* WE DO NOT!!

Ai-chan: Ok everyone R&R and stuff…I want Gatorade!


	4. Gotta Make Them Fall in Love

Ai-chan: I'm using my precious vacation time to write this so you people better be grateful

Ikuto: Wow the first words outta her mouth are obnoxious. Why is that not surprising?  
Ai-chan: Fuck you! It's three in the fuckin moring. I. AM. TIRED!  
Logan: Never interrupt her sleeping. I tried it once...scary O_O

Ai-chan: I'm using my 7 year old sister's computer too. I can't even use my own fuckin computer.  
and this thing is really old and shitty too

Jake: You curse alot when your tired

Logan: WHY THE HELL ARE YOU STILL HERE!  
Jake: I'M A REGULAR NOW! And I won't let you have her*points at me*  
Ai-chan: WTF!  
Amu: I'll put this in simple terms: He. Like. You.  
Ai-chan: I'm not retarded...but does he think me and Logan like each other or something

Everyone: We all do.  
Logan:*blushing* W-WE DO NOT!  
Ai-chan: Ok screw the fanfic! Anyone wanna do the disclaimer

Jake: ME!  
Logan: No me!  
Kusu-kusu: I'll do it! Ai-chan doesn't own SC!...yet

Ai-chan: I like Kusu-kusu doing disclaimers

Also a message to meh fans: I wrote a new SC! fanfic! If you want me to upload it say so! It's another lemon too ^_^

Chapter 4: Gotta make them fall in love!

Amu's POV

_'No way! I can't share a room with him! My imagination will go nuts!  
There's no way I can share a room with him. I just realized I like him cause of that pervy fantasy.  
I mean, do you have fantasies like that about someone unless you like them.  
_My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Ikuto's voice,  
"Don't worry about it. There's two beds so there's less of a chance of you getting raped.  
I felt the heat rising to my face. That damn pervert!  
"I-I'm not staying in any room with you! Especially if your gonna rape me"  
"SHH! People are gonna stare! I was joking. Like I'd rape a 12 year old"  
"I'm 13"  
"Your still younger then me"  
"Your still a perverted cat bastard"  
"Ouch. Harsh words from a middle school kid"

Miki's POV

I got up out of my egg after hearing voices. I looked up out of a small hole in the case. Amu and Ikuto seemed to be arguing about something. I remember hearing something about him being a perv. Did he do something to her? Well she always calls him that. Oh Yoru's there too. He looks amused by all this. He looks so cute when he laughs. I looked at the other three eggs around me. Suu was sleeping, Ran was moving a little but not much, and Dia never moves so that's nothing new. After making sure everyone else was sleeping, I snuck out and drifted over to Yoru's side,  
"Oh hey Miki nyaa"  
"Hi. Hehe they look like a married couple don't they"  
"Yeah. They would look good together. Oh sorry. You want her with that blonde kid right nyaa"  
"You mean Tadase? No Ran and Suu want that but I think Ikuto is better for her"  
"Really!...Let's try and get them together! It'll be fun nyaa"  
I thought about it for a minute. Amu-chan looked good with Ikuto and I could spend the whole day with Yoru.  
"Sure"  
We floated behind the seats to decide what to do.

Normal POV

Miki and Yoru threw out ideas to get them alone together. Yoru knew that Ikuto was in love with Amu, and Miki knew that Amu felt something for Ikuto, unaware that Amu had already realized her feelings. After about 20 minutes of tossing out ideas, they finally decided on a good one. They floated out from beind the seats and down the aisle to put their plan into action.

Meanwhile Amu and Ikuto had stopped fighting and were giving each other the silent treatment.  
Both of them hated sitting in silence, wishing thay something would give them a reason to talk.  
Ikuto, about to give in, opened his mouth getting ready to apoligize. Before he could get a word out, the intercom came on again,  
"Attention all passengers, the train has been fixed earlier then expected. We will be arriving in 30 minutes.  
Everyone on the train started cheering. "Oh thank god! I thought we'd be here all day. Isn't it great Ikuto"  
Amu smiled at him, her big brown eyes shining under the light in the train and the sun setting behind her. Ikuto tried so hard to say something but all he could get out was "Y-yeah"  
As the train started moving, Amu looked out the window.  
"Wow the sunset is so pretty"  
"Yeah" Ikuto looked over at Amu "It really is"

Meanwhile, Miki and Yoru were messing around with Ikuto's luggage. They searched through everything in his bag, and even found things Yoru didn't see him pack. 'Wow he got a new shampoo.  
It smells like lemons. Maybe Miki will like it' he thought to himself. Before he had a chance to open the bottale, Miki called out to him,  
"Yoru, I think I found them"  
Yoru dug through a pair of pants and a jacket trying to get to Miki. He stopped after hitting so,ething he's never seen before. He looked to see what he'd hit; a little black box. Yoru tried opening it, but had no luck. Miki found Yoru trying to open the box and decided to help him out.  
"Oh Miki, did you find them nyaa"  
"Yeah! Can we really change the reservations with those ticket things"  
"Yup. Ikuto played a prank on some friends by doing it once nyaa"  
"Oh Ok! Hey what's in this box thing"  
"That's what I'm trying to figure out nyaa"  
They both pushed on the top, trying to get it open. When they finally made a crack in it, Yoru lifted up the top enough for them to see what was inside.  
He stared at it in awe and Miki said "I-It's so pretty. He really bought something like this for Amu-chan"  
There amazement was interrupted bby the intercom "Attention passengers, we have arrived. Please take your luggage and get off"  
Miki and Yoru scurried out of the bag before they were noticed. Miki slipped into the egg-case and Yoru jumped on Ikuto's head, and was quickly flicked off. Yoru floated beside him and chuckled. Ikuto looked over at him.  
"What's so funny?" he asked in a cold tone "I saw it nyaa. Amu's Christmas present"  
Ikuto blushed and turned his head "You and your girlfriend stay out of my stuff"  
"S-She's not my girlfriend nyaa!...yet"

TBC

Ai-chan: IT IS CHRISTMAS EVE!  
Logan: You saw your presents early didn't you

Ai-chan: AI-CHAN IS GETTING A SKATEBOARD AND A VIOLIN!  
Jake: More stuff for you to hit me with

Logan: HAH!! She doesn't hit me Ikuto: She kicked you last week...and you guys only have one class together so doesn't have many chances Amu:...Hey Ikuto~

Ikuto: What is it~

Amu: Don't mock me you bastard. Anyway, what did you get me for Christmas?  
Ikuto: You have to wait like all other good little readers.  
Rima: Isn't it pretty obvious?  
Ai-chan: I tried to make it obvious ^_^

Jake: What was the point of it

Ai-chan: I don't gotta explain myself to you

Logan: HAH AGAIN! She explains herself to me!  
Everyone: No she doesn't

Logan: Screw all of you

Ai-chan: OK I know this chappie was short but I promise the next one will be longer!  
Yoru: Now let's end it nyaa

Miki: So please R&R!  
Ai-chan: You guys are such a cute couple ^_^


	5. A Romantic Night

Ai-chan: Chapter 5~~Is here ^_^

Ikuto: I like this chapter!  
Logan: That should give you a heads-up on what happens

Amu...  
Jake: Hello~

Ai-chan: She just read the next chapter

Jake: Lemme see*grabs book*  
Logan: Your just gonna let him read it!  
Ai-chan: Yeah anybody in the chat can read it

Logan:....oh

Jake:...Wow...so that's what the gift was

Amu:*looks at Ikuto* Y-you.  
*awkward silence*  
Alex: SOMEONE TALK!  
Ai-chan: Alex!*glomps*You decided to become a regular

Alex: Get off me!*pushes me off* This is why everyone thinks we're dating

Logan and Jake: Another rival!  
Ikuto:...Aren't we supposed to be the stars

Amu:...I-Ikuto

Ikuto: What.  
Amu: Do the disclaimer so we can start the story Ikuto: AI-CHAN DOESN'T OWN SHUGO CHARA!...now get to the fanfic

Ai-chan: He wants the next chappie...LEMONS~~ I wrote about 28 different ones so Im fine with it now ^_^ btw I won't upload any of them so don't ask

Chapter 5: A romantic night

Amu's POV

We walked off the train and sat down at one of the benches. We waited for about 10 minutes while one boy, I think Ikuto called him Kamaru or something, was trying to unfold a map of the city. When he finally got it unfolded we started off to the hotel. We were walking in total silence until someone fell over. It was me. If Ikuto hadn't been using that stupid cat tail of his to bug me I would've been fine. How dare he try and pull my skirt up with it!  
"Are you OK Hina-chan" came a voice from in front of me, although I couldn't tell who because I was practically eating the asphalt below me. I think it was the girl that calls Ikuto "Tsuki-chan"  
I felt someone grab my arm and pull on it so hard that I almost flew into the air.  
"Ok she's up. Can we go now" Ikuto seemed pretty anxious to get to the hotel. I figured I might as well wake up Ran, Miki, and Suu. I shook the bag to wake them, but only Ran and Suu floated out.  
"Hey, where's Miki"  
Ikuto looked over at me and then looked around himself. He turned back to me and said "I bet she's off with Yoru somewhere"  
"Well we should go find them" and I started to run off. Ikuto grabbed my arm and pulled me back.  
"Leave the litle lovers alone and come on"  
I blushed at the sound of that. Miki and Yoru being lovers; could that really happen?

Ikuto's POV

Amu stood there, staring into space. She looked like an idiot, a cute idiot, but an idiot.  
I grabbed her arm and dragged her back toward the group. I still wonder what Miki and Yoru are doing. I wonder of shugo charas can do...that. I don't want to think about that.  
We finally got to the hotel about a half hour after walking. I noticed Yoru had apppeared by my shoulder again, not sure how long he'd been there though.  
We walked up to the front desk and someone pushed me up to the front of the group, probably Kamaru.  
"Hi, reservations for Tsukiyomi please"  
"Ok right away sir"  
The lady typed away at her computer for a minute or so before speaking again,  
"Ok Tsukiyomi. 2 single rooms an two doubles"  
Amu ran up to the front and started yelling at the, which I had planned on doing.  
"WHAT!NONONO IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE 3 DOUBLES AND A SINGLE"  
"I-I-I'm sorry. T-That's what it says on here"  
Amu looked at the computer and her mouth fell open. She turned around to look at everyone else "So who's sharing the single room" she said in a frightened tone.

Misaki, the girl who nicknames people by taking half their last name and adding chan, grabbed a piece of paper out of her pocket and tore it into three pieces. Then she grabbed a pen of the desk and drew on the bottom of it. She put the papers in Hikaru's hand and gave us instructions.  
"Each guy will draw a piece of paper and the one with the marked piece shares a room with their date".  
I closed my eyes, begging for the marked piece of paper. Sleeping beside Amu would be the perfect Christmas present. I opened my eyes and stared at the piece of paper, filling with disappointment.

Normal POV

Kamaru looked at his paper, and then over at Misaki. He'd seen her sleeping before and did not want to be in the same bed as her. He looked over at Ikuto, who was staring at his paper.  
"Hey Ikuto, you mind trading with me. I don't wanna be kicked every 5 seconds for a week"  
Ikuto snatched the paper from his hands and whispered to him,  
"Kamaru, you're a saint"  
He turned around cooly and flashed the paper at Amu with one of world-famous perverted smirks.  
Amu blushed and felt her heart sink. She gulped and walked over to him, trying to keep her cool.  
"W-Well it looks like we'll be sharing the same bed. You better not try anything with me"  
Ikuto picked up his bag and threw it over his shoulder. He got a naughty look on his face, saying "I make no promises"

He swiped the room key off the desk and walked toward his room. All his so-called confidence that he had shown Amu was all but gone. He felt sweat dripping down his hair, his hands shaking with every step he took. Being in the same bed with Amu was a dream come true, but also scared him more then being alone with a bunch of fangirls. He shook off some of his fear once he arrived at his room. A TV, mini-fridge, lamps jutting out of the wall; a basic hotel room. But somehow it seemed like much more than that.  
He threw his stuff to the side, layed back on the bed, and turned on the TV, waiting for Amu to finish whatever she was doing that made her late.  
Amu grabbed her stuff and walked down the hallway as slowly as possible. She was already having more of those damned fantasies. She hated imagining things that would never happen. When she finally reached the room, she poked her head in the door to find Ikuto flipping through channels.  
"Damn, hotels never have good stations"  
Amu giggled at his comment, making Ikuto turn toward her. She blushed and slowly walked into the room.  
Ikuto started laughing at her awkwardness(A/N It's my word, don't steal it XD)  
"Don't worry, just set your stuff down and come watch TV with me or something" he started to sit up "We're on vacation after all"  
Amu felt the blush leaving her face, her worry slowly leaving her mind. She set her stuff down and sat on the bed beside Ikuto. Ikuto handed her the remote, saying "See if you can find anything good on"  
She sat there flipping through channels until she finally found something they both agreed on.  
They sat there watching random comedy skits that were anything but funny, Ikuto started falling asleep and turned off the lamp.  
"H-hey what are you doing" Amu asked, still thinking he planned on doing things to her. He yawned and grabbed a pillow, holding it so closely to his face that Amu just barely heard him say "I'm sleepy". She looked at his sleeping face and almost started drooling at how cute he was. Amu slid down to where her head was on Ikuto's chest. She snuggled close to him and started to fall asleep, thinking that maybe being in the same bed as him wouldn't be so bad. Before she was fully asleep, she pulled her head up toward his and placed a soft kiss on his lips, unknowing that Ikuto hadn't fallen asleep.  
She went back to his chest and quickly fell asleep, while Ikuto wrapped his arms around her.  
He wasn't sure what that had ment, but he knew that Amu had felt something for him, which was everything he'd ever wanted.

Meanwhile Miki had floated out of her case and onto the deck. She sat on the railing and started drawing the view of the city. There were lots of buildings with flashing lights and the city was filled with life. It was exactly the kind of scene she loved to draw.

Yoru floated out behind here and watched her drawing. He always liked to watch her draw. How Amu was able to have such a cute shugo chara was something he'd never know. He floated over to Miki's side and sat down beside her. Miki looked over at him and smiled with a slight blush on her face, then continued to draw. "Wow! How did you get to be so good at drawing" he exclaimed, looking at Miki's picture.  
"Heh, just born that way I guess"  
They both stared at each other, there faces slowly getting closer.

"What are you two doing?" came a voice from behind Miki. She turned around to find Ran and Suu floating behind them. Miki stared at them trying to speak,  
"Oh, uh, um, w-when d-d-id you two w-wake up"  
"When we noticed you had left desu"  
They both turned their heads to look at Yoru, who was sitting there blushing.  
"So you like Miki huh"  
Yoru's blush grew redder, making Miki blush more as well.  
"Well you might want to give up on her since she already likes Kiseki desu~"  
Yoru's blush faded and turned to a look of shock and sadness, filling Miki with anger.  
"O-oh...ok" Yoru said. He got up and floated off toward the city.  
Miki got furious at the other two charas.  
"Why the hell did you do that! Who gave you the right to come over here and screw everything up for me"  
They were shocked at Miki's sudden outburst. She'd always been so calm and cool.  
"W-Well, it looked like he was about to kiss you"  
"He was! I wanted him too!"  
"But what about Kiseki desu~"  
"I don't like Kiseki, the only one I like is Yoru!"  
"But you're supposed to end up ith Kiseki just like Amu-chan should end up with Tadase"  
"I never thought she should end up with Tadase! Me and Yoru switched the reservations around so she and Ikuto would share a room!" She gave herself a second to catch her cool.

"Both of you just leave me alone. I'm going to go find Yoru"  
Miki floated off in the direction that Yoru headed. All Ran and Suu could do was watch her leave while they drowned in a sea of their own stupidity.

TBC~~

Ai-chan: Quick update huh

Ikuto: It means she has no life

Ai-chan: SHUT IT! MALLORI ISN'T COMONG BACK UNTIL TOMORROW SO I NEED SOMETHING TO DO!  
Amu: Scary~

Logan and Jake: SHE IS NOT

Alex: You two are total fanboys

Ai-chan: Well Logan only pretends to be a fanboy

Logan:...what's that mean

Ai-chan: It's what you always do. The pretending to like thing that Ikuto does to Amu

Ikuto: But I really do love Amu

Ai-chan: Well real life and anime are two different things...sadly

Alex: It would be totally awesome if it was though

Ai-chan: You said it!  
Logan: OK let's just get to the announcements

Ai-chan: Ok! First things first, there will be either three oe four more chapters for this story

Amu: Second one is that Ai-chan now has more time to update since she can't play basketball anymore but it's not much more time since now she has violin lessons

Ai-chan: and I can't get Ikuto to teach me

Yoru: Third and last one is Ai-chan will update one chapter of this and then one chapter of "My Dear Sensei"(which hasn't been uploaded yet but will be soon)  
Ai-chan: Now I'm getting tired so I'll end it here PLZ R&R


	6. Heating Up a Snowy Night

Ai-chan: Ok first things first people I want to say something…

Logan: Say it

Ai-chan:*blushing* SHUT UP!!...

Logan: You're embarrassed

Ai-chan:…Me and Logan are the only ones in this chat HAPPY NOW!

Logan: Very….

Ai-chan: I owe you a favor and this is what you pick…weirdo…I can't even glomp Alex

Logan: Why is it always him? Is there nobody else in this world you can hug

Ai-chan:…There's a difference between a hug and a glomp

Logan: Like what

Ai-chan: A hug is when to people hold each other, while glomp is throwing yourself on a person while acting dumb

Logan:…so you throw yourself all over him

Ai-chan:…You…you're jealous aren't you

Logan: *blushing* I AM NOT!!

Ai-chan: Hehe your jealous cause nobody wants you…now start the fanfic

Amu & Ikuto: Ai-chan doesn't own Shugo Chara!

Logan: You were in the closet weren't you

Ikuto: We wanted to see what she would say

Ai-chan: Wow this chat had nothing to with SC! or amuto

Chapter 6: Heating up a snowy night

Ikuto's POV

I lay on the bed trying to fall asleep, my heart pounding inside my chest. Dear god I feel like a girl. Why the hell did she kiss me? She likes Tadase doesn't she? She must feel something for me to do that. But what would she feel for me? She insults me every time I see her. Well I guess I'm the one causes that.

I looked down at Amu sleeping on my chest. She looked as if she was having a good dream. I wonder if she'll talk in her sleep.

As if she had heard my thoughts, she started to mumble in her sleep.

"Ik-u-to~ What's my Christmas present"

Oh damn it she's too cute! Another fantasy of Amu had popped into my head.

Me pushing her up against a wall, kissing her passionately over and over. I moved mouth slowly down her body, kissing every single part I touched. She let out moans ands groans every second, only making me want her more.

Oh fuck stop thinking like that! I can't think about kids like that. I looked down at her face again. So cute and innocent, and I want to take that from her. It's because of you that I've become a pervert. I ran my fingers through her hair. Oddly colored, but cute. But who am I to talk, mine's blue. I pulled her face closer to mine to kiss her. I loved the sensation that only she could give me. I kissed her slowly and deeply, treasuring every moment. I was about to pull away, until I felt something pull me back, refusing to let go.

Miki's POV 

I floated into the city hoping to find Yoru. What the hell did Ran and Suu think they were doing. They couldn't mind their own damned business. I am sooo pissed!

"Yoru! Yoru where are you!" I called out with no avail. I sighed and tried to think of where he would go. I know I saw him go north. I'll keep going that way until I find him. I looked around to find somewhere that he would go.

About an hour later I finally gave up. Hey shugo charas are small and take a while to cover ground. He'll have to come back to Ikuto eventually. I sighed and floated back to the hotel. Uhhh…which way is the hotel. Oh no I'm lost!

"M-Miki?" I heard somebody say my name. I turned around and saw Yoru floating over a pond with a fish in his mouth. Fish! Why didn't I think of that?!

"Yoru! I-I-" I started to say before being cut off.

"Save it. I thought you liked me. I was wrong. It's over."

I looked into his eyes. They looked so cold. I didn't want to see him like this. He took a bite of his fish and starting floating away. I stayed, frozen by his gaze. I snapped out of my trance-like state and caught up to him. He starting flying faster, but I grabbed him before he got away. He turned around and stared at me with those eyes again. So cold and sad. And I caused it. It's my fault that the fun-loving Yoru I fell for now has this miserable look.

"What more do you have to say" He said in a voice colder then ice.

My voice started getting shaky as I replied,

"Y-Yoru, back t-there, I-I wasn't, I'm n-not"

"That's not much of an answer" he tried to pull away but I wouldn't let him go.

I felt my throat getting dry and my vision was blurred by the tears that formed in my eyes. I tried to reply but I couldn't find the words. How do you apologize for something like that? How do I make him believe me?

"Can you let me go now" he said again in that miserable voice

"So cold. Why? Why is your voice so cold?"

"I guess it happens when your heart brakes"

That one comment was my breaking point. I burst into tears and wrapped my arms around him.

"It hurts! Seeing you like this is too painful! You think you're the only one whose heart broke!" I buried my head into his chest "I love you Yoru. Nobody but you. I don't know why Ran and Suu said it was Kiseki but that could never be true"

I lifted my head to look into his eyes, tears still flowing out of mine.

"I can't love anybody else but you, so please don't make see you like this."

Yoru's eyes started to turn softer as he returned my hug. As he spoke, his voice had never seemed so sweet.

"I believe you. Miki-" he started to whisper as his face drew closer to mine "Merry Christmas"

He kissed me gently again and again as the snow started falling above us. We broke away from the kiss and looked up at the sky.

"It's like something out a movie" Yoru said, looking happier then ever.

I looked at him and then back at the sky "It's a picture perfect moment"

Yoru pulled me closer to him and held me tightly.

"We should probably be getting back now" he said

"Yeah that's true…um…how do we get back?"

"I thought you knew…"

We broke away from the embrace and started laughing as hard as we could.

"Well it looks like we're pretty screwed now, but we're in a pretty nice place to be lost aren't we"

I started to look around at the scenery that surrounded me. It really was beautiful. I smiled sweetly at Yoru and started to speak.

"It is nice. Well since we're here" I grabbed his hand and starting pulling him "Let's go on a little adventure"

Yoru blushed a little as he replied "Ok, let's go. I planned on doing that anyway"

I giggled as we floated off together. I think this really is a merry Christmas.

Normal POV

Ikuto's kiss, as if magical, woke Amu from her sleep. At first she was shocked at what she has woken to, but quickly decided to make it last. She pulled him closer returned his kiss. Ikuto was surprised by her motions and broke away from the kiss. He looked at Amu, who was now wide awake. He sat for a few seconds before finally speaking.

"Oh you're awake. T-That was…uh...well-" he was cut off in the middle of his stammering by another kiss from Amu. She wrapped her arms around his neck and shoved her tongue into his mouth. Ikuto quickly realized why Amu had kissed him before and complied with the current one. He slid his tongue past hers and tasted every part of her mouth. _'Like cherries'_ he thought.

Amu slid her arms off his neck and onto his chest, grasping his shirt.

They kissed until they couldn't breath and finally broke away, taking deep breaths.

They looked deeply into each others eyes, Amu's with a look of confusion and Ikuto's with a look of lust. Amu finally built up the courage to speak "I-Ikuto, why did you-"

Ikuto cut her off before she could finish and pushed her against the wall. He pulled her head closer to his and spoke in a seductive voice "Because I love you…"

Amu blushed until her face was as red as a cherry, Ikuto thinking about how big of coincidence that was. She stared into his eyes, almost afraid to speak as he may have been joking. "Y-you m-mean it" He smiled and put his hand under her chin. "It's not something I would lie about, my little kitten" He got another smirk on his face and leaned in for another kiss. Amu blushed and closed her eyes halfway. They kissed over and over, holding each other tightly.

After an hour of their lovey-dovey romance stuff, Amu fell asleep in Ikuto's arms.

He looked at her and up at the ceiling. _'Dear god, thank you for another miracle…still waiting for the Kaozumi thing…and get Yoru to stop spilling lemonade on me when he drinks it'_

TBC(told you the lemon thing would come up again)

Ai-chan: No it's not over; even I could end it like this

Ikuto: You promised me lemons!

Ai-chan: I know, but then I had the awesomest idea ever!

Amu: Where'd this one come from?

Ai-chan:…Don't flip through HBO stations at 2 in the morning…

Logan: You watched…

Ai-chan: IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!!!...And I'm probably scared for life

Ikuto:…So what's the idea…

Ai-chan: Tadase rapes you…

Everyone: WHAT THE HELL!

Ai-chan: Damn it was a joke…Amu…Hehe…

Ikuto: Holy shit what does she do O_O

Ai-chan:*whispers to Ikuto* Not spoiling it for the readers ^_^

Ikuto:…*runs in closet* WOOOOOOOO!!!!!...

Amu: What do I do…

Ai-chan:*hands her book* Read it..

Amu: O_O H-how the hell do get one

Ai-chan: It's in the next chapter…at least you get to read this chapter…

Ikuto:*out of closet* What's her problem

Logan: The new SC! chapter is postponed until P-Pit gets better and the new episode of it and the new Soul Eater and Skip Beat! episodes are coming out next week…and on top of all that she has a ton of homework she never did and school starts in 9 hours

Ai-chan: T_T You had to remind me

Logan:…um it'll be ok?

Ai-chan:*grabs Logan* No it's not I'm gonna get detention and then I'm gonna be grounded and then It'll be even longer until I get to watch the new episodes and see the lock and key thing…

Ikuto and Amu:*whisper voice* Nice one…*yelling* plz R&R

*Lelouch Lamparouge walks in*

Lelouch: Um I'm looking for a Knightmare, has anybody seen one here

Ai-chan: HOLY SHIT!!!LELOUCH!!!!!*glomps him*

Logan: Damn it!


	7. Hectic Mornings

Ai-chan: Ok......I have it...and I still hate Amu, Tadagay, and the charas...but if making Yoru and Ikuto happy means making them happy too(well except tadagay) then I'll do it!

Ikuto:*sighs* And she promises lemons

Ai-chan: Whats with the sighing!

Ikuto: There's no lemons in this chapter!

Ai-chan: It cant be helped...I wanted to get a chapter up for it....I've been working on other fanfics too

Ikuto: You only have 2!

Lakota: In her book she has 9

Yoru: Are they all SC! ones =D

Ai-chan: Nope only 4 of them are

Yoru: Awwww

Ai-chan: But you and Miki are the stars of one! Then there's a kutau one, and one where Amu learns violin, and there's one where Ikuto is an assasin, then there's a Skip Beat! one, a Soul Eater one, a Kamichama Karin one, a THoMS one and a Vampire Knight one

Justin: And the couples are Kyoren(my name) Soma, Kazurin(also mine) HaruKyon(MINE!), and Zeki

Ikuto: Are they all lemons *o*

Ai-chan Nope! Only the SB! one and the kutau one might xD And maybe the Haruhi one! Ok disclamer anyone~

Kaozumi: A-

Ai-chan: GIMMIE A GUN!!!!*shoots Kaozumi* Ok I dont own it! But I shot Kaozumi~~~*does a little dance*

Chapter 7: Hectic Morning

Amu's POV

The sunlight shown mercilessly through the sky blue curtains. I pulled the covers over my head, but it didn't help much. Damned white sheets. It continued to shine and I groaned loudly as slid out from under my comfortable blankets. I. Don't. Want. To. Get. Up! Stupid sun! But I guess I should get I sat up and tried t stayed glued shut, but I managed to open them. I looked around for a second and then looked over the paper-thin curtains that practically doubled the light. I stared at them for a second....Ahhh! Damn it! It's too bright! I flipped around and buried my head into the silky pillow. Like my ears, I have sensitive eyes(A/N all of the facts about Amu that aren't in the manga or anime will be about me! Just wanted to point that out) and I cannot stand when the sun gets in them! That's when I remembered something. This wasn't how I fell asleep. I fell asleep on something warm. I fell asleep...on Ikuto.

Before I could guess where he might've gone, I heard the sound of running water coming out of the wall from my right. I sat up, threw the blanket off, and put my ear. Ok he's in the shower! That's one mystery solved I guess. Next mystery; what's the damn time. I looked around for the desk that had the digital clock. I looked around a second...nothing! How can I not see a desk! I kept looking around, throwing anything and everything out of my way. Then I finally found the stupid little clock. 8:47...oh thank god!

Ok before anybody starts thinking weird things about the fact that I'm obsessing over the time, I have a reason. Last night, before I went to the hotel room, one of Ikuto's friends told me a few things. One of them was that today at 9:30 we go out to the Shikimura Mall(A/N That's fun to say isn't it!), the place that Okinawa is famous for! I bet I could find Ikuto an awesome present there, then I could...c-confess. I felt my face get hot while thinking about it. Ikuto had already confessed to me in one of the best, and hottest, ways possible, but I had never said it back. And when I do, it'll be perfect!

**(Nine Thou by Styles of Beyond)**

**"****Aiyyo, first things first  
It's time to shake ground in the eighth round  
Box battle and break down"**  
I heard faintly playing. What the hell! Where's that coming from? I moved toward the sound.

**"For the beak in the rhyme tone  
jump in the cyclone"**  
I heard it get louder as I moved toward our bags.

**"S-T-Y-L-E-S, yes I know  
Give the rap phene vaccine  
packed red beam"**

Reluctantly, I started looking through Ikuto's bag. Obviously it wasn't coming from mine so what was the point of looking through it. I threw out some clothes, a shampoo bottle, and a black box- Wait what! I looked at a small black box in the case. I wonder who thats for...and what it is....Could it maybe....no there's no way! He wouldn't have jewely for me in there.**  
"Put 'em up, what the fuck  
You plucked a bad seed  
Off the wall, spittin' the guerilla tag team"**

Oh yeah the music. I dug a little deeper....Found it! I pulled out a ringing black cell phone, an LG Rumor one to be exact.(A/N OMG we have matching phones) I didn't know he liked rap. He always struck me as more of a classical type.

"My my, going through my personal belongings are we?" I heard in a velvet-like voice that could only be-

"I-Ikuto!?" I turned around to see the blue-haired boy standing behind me, leaning down with his arms crossed and a smirk planted on his face. Guess I hadn't noticed he was out of the shower already.

And here's where I go into frantic mode. "N-no I'm not!! I-I-I was j-just looking for t-the m-m-music I h-heard!" and I showed him the phone in my palm, which continued to ring.

**"What's up now, duck down, stuff that can't breathe"**

His smirk faded into a normal look as he grabbed the phone from me hands. He pushed some wet hair behind his ear and answered it. "Hello" I could faintly hear the other voice, but it was hard to make out anything other then the fact that it was a girl. "Yeah...I was in the shower...Maybe, maybe not" he smirked there "....No..No~..No! That one's just sick!" He looks cute when he freaks out....haha "...Why should we?...Ok ok! I get it! Nine-thirty! Jeez can I go now, I'm kinda busy" he got another smirk on his face and moved the phone it front of his face. "Cause me and Amu are screwing and I don't wanna be interrupted!" and he hung up the phone. What. The. Hell.

Ikuto's POV

I hung up and looked down at my little kitten, who was staring at me with a look that said "What the hell did you do.." I worked to keep my laughter at a minimum, but it didn't work to well. I burst out into a fit of laughter while she sat there with her strange yet amusing look. He finally managed to calm down so he could speak.  
"What's up w-with that look!" I forced out between small laughs."I-" she started, but stopped upon hearing footsteps growing louder by the second. Those extremely loud footsteps...oh damn it!

In a flash the door had been busted down and standing as the smoke cleared was none other then the amazingly strong Ayumi. "Ok stop whatever your!- huh...I thought you were fucking her" Does she HAVE to say it like that! She looked over at me with a death stare. I'm toast! And not the good kind with butter and cinnimon...mmmm cinnimon toast~

"What're you daydreaming about!" she screamed. "Cinnimon toast" I said cooly...well as cool as possible while saying that you're daydreaming about toast with cinnimon.(A/N Eating it right now XD)

"Huh?! What the hell!....Wait a second...YOU WERE PRANKING ME WEREN'T YOU!!!" Took her this long to realize it. Well I guess that ingorance is bliss thing is true since shes always either hyperactive and annoying or majorly pissed.

"Yes...yes I was" I replied with a smirk. I think that's become a trademark thing for me. That, cat ears, and about 20 different shades of blue.

"You blue-haired bastard! I'll-" She stopped herself and sighed. "Easy there Ayu-Ayu, remember your anger issues" she let a breath and calmed herself down. Heh, Ayu-Ayu...what the hell.

"Um, excuse me" came a petit voice from the hallway. We all turned to see Kawari standing by the broken down door with a puzzled look. "I-I heard a huge crash...I-is everyone ok?"

"Yeah we're fine! No need to worry Saka-chii!" Ayumi answered quickly. She ran to her and grabbed ger by the writsts, turning back to us for a breif second.

"Don't forget! 9:30! If you're not in the lobby we leave you outside!" and she ran out, dragging Kawari with her. Can't help but pity her. Dragged along with Ayumi into her own little world that I call hell.

"W-what's at 9:30?" came Amu from behind, who was still sitting on the ground with her legs bent back. I turned around with a smirk still planted on my face and sat on my knees so I was almost at eye level with her. Her face had a hint of red in it and a dark red scarf with black kanji reading "Tsukigomori" wrapped itself around her neck and down her right shoulder(A/N He owns something thats not blue or black! Its a miracle! xD). I moved closer to her face, but her face stayed the same. Not the usual reaction from her, usually her face turns cherry red.

Normal POV

Ikuto's smirk faded into a look of confusion as his usual flirting hadn't had it's usual effect. "Y-you ok?" he asked, puzzled.

"Yeah why" bluntly put. Amu's still as dense as ever.

"You're not blushing....why?"

"Why should I? You've already kissed me right" again, stated bluntly.

He was only more confused by this. Could one kiss really change her attitude that much? Stupid question as the answer was right in front of him. He stayed staring at her in a trance-like state, only to interrupted my a sharp pain in the top of his, caused by Amu whacking him. "Oi~ You never answered the question~"

"Huh? Oh yeah, we're going shopping." he answered as he got up of his knees and rose to his feet. He outstretched his arm to help her up, noticing that she now had a blush creeping onto her cheeks. She glanced over at the clock that read 8:56. _Only a half hour to get ready, Oh well, _She grabbed Ikuto's hand and winced at the slight pain in her shoulder as he pulled her up, all the while wearing a confident smile. Carefully, she regained her balance and dragged her pink and white bag toward the bathroom. Ikuto made his way to the balcony and sat on the ledge. People from down below gazed at him and his amazing ability to stay on a thin piece of concrete and not fall off. Wind flowed through partically wet hair and the sun beat down his body. Happy, carefre moments such as this were rare for him, so he savored every minute. Unfourtanatly for him, this moment didn't last long. "Tsukiyomi-kun?" A familier voice rang through his ears. He turned to see Sakaki in a purple dress that reached a little below her knees and sleeves that cut off at her shoulders. Light blue eye shadow and mascara were barely visable(A/N No spell check T_T) around her deep brown eyes. She smiled brightly as she spoke with joy in voice. "What are you doing out here?"

Ikuto couldn't help but smile back. She was his friend, the only fangirl he was friends with actually. He had no feelings for her whatsoever and he had made that perfectly clear, but it was impossible for him not to admire her for not giving up, or not falling all over him like the rest of them. "Same thing you're doing" he slid off the ledge "Enjoying the view from the balcony" he let out a long breath as he stared at the sky. Expecting her to do the same, he turned to face her, and his expression of happiness faded. "Why did you bring her? What is she to you?" The questions Sakaki had been dying to ask. She stared straight into his eyes, one part of her dying to know why, the other part dreading the answer. He said it quickly as if it ment nothing, but the emotion in voice was undeniable. "Amu is" he looked at the sky while answering "precious to me"

"Do you like her?" he could hear the sadness in her voice. He now turned to face her it would've been rude not to look her in the eye "No....I'm in love with her"

Miki's POV

I awaoke from a sweet dream inside my blue, spade-covered egg, stretching my arms and yawning as I crept out Memories of the night before flooded through my mind. The fight between me, Ran, and Suu, searching desperatly for Yoru, his heart-breaking reaction when I found him, my confession, his confession, and then flying around for hours until we finally got back and I snuggled into my egg. I know one thing, the Tsukiyomi's have really shaken things up. Wait, would Yoru count as a Tsukiyomi?(A/N First person to tell me gets a cookie!) I'll have to ask him about it later.

I looked at the other three eggs moving around. I should prob- wait THREE!!!??? It was true! I flew over to the yellow and black egg that was now shaking like crazy. "Dia!" I screamed excitedly. I then heard another noise from behind. I turned to find Suu rubbing her sleepy eyes. "M-miki?....Oh Miki desu! Look about last night-" "Who cares! Get over here!" I cut her off and she flew over to Dia's egg and watched it move. She must've been dying to get out. Suu put her hand on the egg and spoke to it. "Dia...Can you hear me...You can come out now....It's ok...desu" The egg cracked, but only slightly. It grew larger and larger until.....DIA!! "Hello, Miki, Suu, it's nice to see you again"

Suu wasn't slow on asking her question. "Why did you hatch?" She was so serious she didn't even add "desu". Dia's face also turned serious. "Suu, I'm sorry to tell you this, but you were part of the reason I couldn't come out" Tears welled up in Suu's eyes, but she forced them back down. "H-how...why?"

"Amu's true radiance shone through...the moment she kissed Ikuto" This caught both of us by surprise. How long was I gone again? Did hell freeze over or something?

Then another rattle came and Ran stepped floated out of the egg. She looked around for a second with a drunk look, then "OMG DIA!!!" and glomped her "OH GOD ITS YOU!!!!!! IT'S REALLY YOU!" Then she looked over at me "M-Miki! I'm soooo sorry!!!!! If you want to be with Yoru then you should! We shouldn't have interferred!" she screamed with tears and snot running down her face. Not a pretty sight to behold. She's lucky I've forgiven them.

Normal POV

"Oh dammit!" Amu screamed from inside the bathroom. She looked at her purple and white wristwatch. Exactly one minute before everyone left. She quickly grabbed her patented X-clip and put her hair up at the top. She wore a blue T-shirt with the words "Rebel Girl" in sparkly black letters and black jeans with the sides split at the bottom. She ran out and threw on a jacket that had the same pattern as the charm braclet Kairi had given her, and called Ikuto's name. "Ikuto! Time to go!" She grabbed the egg case and wallet off the desk and ran out to the lobby. Ikuto came in off the balcony and grabbed his scarf off the bed where Amu had thrown it. He flung the door open and caught up to her with his super cat speed.(A/N I had to put that!). They found everyone waiting for them: Ayumi, Sakaki, Kamaru, and the two friends Amu had yet to meet. Adreniline ran through her veins as the bus came and Ayumi shouted. "Ok the girls are gonna shop and the guys are going somewhere else so spend time with whoever you want on the bus!" And the all boarded the bus. The unknown boy and girl sat in the front, Ayumi and Kamaru sat in the very back where the bus was like a rollor coaster, and our favorite couple sat on the side seats, with Sakaki on the other side of Ikuto. Amu wouldn't have had a problem with it, if Ikuto had actually bothered to talk to her!

TBC

Ai-chan: Ok I have a perfectly good reason why I don't have any lemons!

Ikuto: What is it THIS time!

Ai-chan: I wanted to hold one of those OC contest thingies =D

Ikuto: You already introduced all the OCs

Ai-chan: I believe we have the nameless characters~ So I need a boy and girl! And if you're mad and refuse to make one because of that just remember, the quicker they're submitted, the quicker the new chapter comes out! I need the name, age, look description(clothing is optional....I mean I'll say what the clothes are if you want!), personality, and if you want there can charas. Also a girl can create a boy ya know! Ok any comments or questions?

Amu: You-

Ai-chan: Why is she in here!

Ikuto: I was bored...so we had some fun

Ai-chan:....You're lucky the new chapter was awesome...I even liked Tadagay in that chapter!

Tadagay: So I can stay!

Ai-chan: I have'nt seen the new ep yet so yeah...YAYA!!!

Yaya: Yes Ai-chan!

Ai-chan: You're with Tadagay....

Yaya:....why?

Ai-chan: I'm a Yayase suppporter! Also a Kailu supporter ^_____^ That's LuluXKairi if you didn't know! Ok now people~ You know the drill!

Me&All my idiot friends: Come on and R&R!!!!

Victor: It makes Ai-chan happy!

Justin: Practically orgasmic!!(His new catchphrase xD)


End file.
